


Separated

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, kinda implied they do that in previous night, newtina in middle of battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: An old artwork that I reuse for Newtina Week 2019 Day 2: Trial of LifeNewt and Tina in middle of battle, got separated by magical barrier create by Grindelwald and have a little moment before going further to war field
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133597
Kudos: 11





	Separated

A friend from Tumblr made a fic base on this fan-art:


End file.
